


Like Mothers Like Daughter

by marissalyn14



Series: The Carter Chronicles [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, just cute quick chapters of hollstein as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a call from their daughter's kindergarten teacher, Carmilla and Laura are scheduled for a parent/teacher meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I threw together to hold you guys over until my next au :)

“Ah Miss Hollis, I’m so glad I got a hold of you. I was worried you’d have your phone off while in the studio.”

Laura sat up in bed, her hair framing her face with frizz. “It’s my off day.” She looked over at the alarm clock that rested on her nightstand along side a picture frame holding a photo of Carmilla and her, a small child between them grasping at both of their hands in a park.

It was 9am.

“I’m sorry Miss Bodenstein, why is it exactly you are calling?” Laura asked skeptically.

“Oh yes, well you see I’ve been putting off calling you all week hoping that it would just blow over, but it hasn’t.” The feminine voice answered on the other end of the call.

Laura rubbed at her eyes before having her hand drop into the dark tresses beside her. Carmilla hummed in appreciation to the gesture. “What happened?” Laura asked, starting to sound nervous.

Carmilla sat up on her elbows, looking over to her girlfriend with concern.

“Miss. Hollis, your daughter has hit one of the boys in her class. I’m calling for a parent/teacher meeting this afternoon to discuss what happens from here.”

Laura sighed, looking over at Carmilla, knowing exactly the cause of this. “Both Carmilla and I will be there.” She said before hanging up.

Carmilla, although she may have been trying to keep her cool, looked sheepish. “Oops?” She may or may not have taught their daughter some self defense moves (but she had told her specifically that they were only for when someone was threatening to hurt her). 

Laura huffed, shoving the vampire off of the bed. “This is your fault.”

Carmilla pouted from her spot on the floor, “Says the person who just pushed me off of a bed.”

Laura was ready to say something back when Carmilla cut her off. “No, you are just as much at fault as I am. I may have taught her how to punch but last time I checked, I didn’t bring home krav maga pamphlets the other day!”

Laura’s face reddened, “It’s useful knowledge!”

“She’s four!” Carmilla said, standing up and brushing off her skimpy tank top and boyshorts as she climbed back onto the bed. 

Laura nodded, “Exactly! Which is why I wasn’t planning on signing her up for at least another year, I just wanted to make sure I read up on the newer rules and regulations.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, shifting so that she was sitting crosslegged. “Can we just call a truce before he have to go get the little devil?”

Laura tried to look anywhere but at her girlfriend, but the eyes were too strong. There were two sets of looks Carmilla could give besides her usual glare, puppy and seductress and the former was currently the one looking at her. She bit her lip as she nodded curtly, still refusing to admit she was wrong.

Carmilla grinned, her eyes quickly changing over to seductress. “You know what my favorite part about us arguing besides that cute scrunched up face you make?” She began to crawl towards Laura as the shorter girl gulped.

“How I won’t just give in at the drop of a hat?”

“No.”

“How I can stay mad at you for days?”

“Nope.”

“Maybe it’s how I make you sleep on the couch?”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, pulling her closer as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck. “It’s definitely not that.”

Laura let out a shaky sigh.

“It’s the fact that makeup sex is always the best sex. You’re still angry from our fight and you’re not afraid to be a bit rough.” Carmilla’s lips trailed up to her ear, nipping at the lobe. “I kind of like it when you top me, shoving me into the mattress and fucking me until I cum at least three times.”

Laura had trouble swallowing, her mind clouding over with the image of Carmilla beneath her. She shook her head, pushing Carmilla off of her, even sending her back onto the floor. 

Carmilla looked up at her, lust still clear on her face as she fought the confusion that was beginning to replace it. “What the hell?” 

Laura let out a heavy breath, “I’m getting a cold shower, and when I come back out here you better be dressed and ready to head over to the school.”

XXX

“Miss Hollis, Miss Karnstein, I wish we were seeing each other on much better terms.” Miss Bodenstein said as she led them into the classroom. 

Laura ignored the teacher, looking over her shoulder at Carmilla who was trailing behind her, her focus on the car keys she was twirling around on her finger.

They entered the classroom, a little girl with thick black curls and hazel eyes was glaring down at the small table she was sat at. 

Laura looked over at Carmilla, it was like looking into a mirror. 

Carter may have shared their looks, but she was all Carmilla in the attitude department. 

Sitting at the next table over was a boy with sandy blonde hair and a smattering of freckles, the bridge of his nose beginning to discolor. His parents, standing on either side of him. They didn’t look too happy. 

Laura crouched down beside her daughter and tried to get her too look at her. “Carter, what happened?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she watched Carter give Laura the silent treatment. Something must have really shaken her up to get her to stay quiet. She was a lot like Laura when it came to talking, and it was cute if you could picture a four year old rambling and mixing up her words when she got excited about the ending to Finding Nemo. 

She angled herself so that she could sit down across from Carter, her knees hitting the edge of the table as she watched her daughter’s lips twitch into a smile before fading, another habit all too much like her girlfriend’s. 

Miss Bodenstein cleared her throat, “During play time there was an argument that broke out between Sawyer and Carter, which resulted into Carter punching Sawyer in the nose.”

Laura whipped back around to look at her daughter, she wasn’t much for unreasonable discipline, but she couldn’t just let her daughter think she can go around punching people.

Carmilla had a different reaction. She knew that Carter wouldn’t just hit someone without a good enough reason behind it. She looked over at Laura and tilted her head towards the two men standing over Sawyer, motioning for her to go talk to them. 

Laura gave her a weary look before nodding, standing up and smoothing out her pants before walking over to the other table. 

Carmilla looked back down at Carter and sighed, flattening her hands out against the table. “What happened, bumblebee?” Like how Laura had nicknames after sweets, Carter had nicknames after bugs and flowers. 

Carter looked up, lip quivering before evening out, her face tense. “He said girls can’t be tough.”

Carmilla wanted to laugh. Carter may have gotten the rougher exterior from her, but she had her beliefs just like Laura. 

“Well your mom is definitely going to feel a lot better about this then.” Carmilla chuckled. 

Carter glared at her. 

Carmilla held up her hands in defense. “Hey killer, no need to give me that look. I invented that look.”

Carter’s scowl split into a grin. Laughing and smiling just like Laura; it made Carmilla’s heart melt every time she heard it. She was filled to the brim with love for these two girls in her life after being empty for so long, and she couldn’t be happier. 

Laura walked back over, bending down to whisper in Carmilla’s ear. “They dropped the charges because they knew what their son had said. They think it was reasonable for Carter to get mad and we are having Mason, Todd, and Sawyer over for dinner on Tuesday.”

Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend’s antics, of course Laura would find a way to befriend anyone she talked to. It was kind of hard to say no to her. Standing up, she wrapped an arm around Laura’s waist and pressed a kiss onto her temple, holding out her hand for Carter to grab. “Let’s go home.” She muttered before leaving the classroom all together.

XXX

That night after Carmilla had tucked Carter into bed and now lay awake beside Laura who was snoring soundly, she smiled to herself. She couldn’t have been happier with how her life had turned out.


	2. Wild Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Carter to the park and well, things don't go exactly as planned.

“You sure you are ready to go back to work?” Carmilla asked as she walked Laura to their front door. 

Laura nodded, “It was just a small fracture, nothing I need to be out of work for.” She loved her job, and it would take her being physically incapable of walking and talking to keep her home.

Carmilla nodded, pressing a kiss to Laura’s temple. “I’m going to take Carter to the park today considering the kid has been aching to go since the snow melted.”

Laura smiled, “That sounds good, just make sure you take a loaf of bread with you, you remember how much Carter loved feeding the ducks last summer.”

“I got it covered.” She ran a hand down Laura’s arm, lacing their fingers together. “Go kick butt at work, and there’ll be dinner on the table when you get home.” 

Laura chuckled, “Who would’ve thought you would be the house wife?”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes, “Just because I work from home doesn’t mean I’m a house wife.”

Laura rolled her eyes, leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to Carmilla’s lips before grabbing her apple and bag off of the chair. “I’ll see you when I get home, have fun with Carter today.”

Carmilla held the door open for her, pressing one final kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Laura said before waving goodbye and climbing down the front porch steps and over to her car, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting the engine.

Carmilla watched her pull out of the driveway and drive away before shutting the door, heading back into the kitchen where she had set out the ingredients for pancakes. Her plan was to finish making a pot of coffee and then go wake Carter. She always liked helping her make pancakes.

XXX

“Hey, bumblebee.” Carmilla whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s temple, pushing dark curls off of the little girl’s face.

Carter rolled over, snuggling further into her blankets and grumbling. Carmilla didn’t think five year olds wanted to sleep longer than they had to, that was until she had her own. Carter was Carmilla down to the bone, well mostly. She did have quite a few characteristics from Laura, and more were beginning to shine through everyday. 

“Come on, don’t you want to help me make breakfast?” Carmilla asked from her spot on the floor next to the bed where she was kneeling. 

Carter cracked one eye open, rolling back over to face her mother. “Pancakes?”

Carmilla nodded, “Yup.”

“Can we put chocolate chips in them?” the little girl asked.

Carmilla chuckled, yup, just like Laura. “If your mom didn’t eat all of them from last time.”

Carter sprung up out of bed, nearly barreling Carmilla over, as she left the room in her purple cat pjs. 

Carmilla trailed behind, grinning the whole way.

XXX

“Only feed each duck once, no seconds.” Carmilla instructed, holding onto Carter’s hand as they crossed the street to get to the local park.

“But what if they’re still hungry?” Carter asked. Yeah, she was definitely as much Laura’s as she was hers.

“We only have one loaf, monkey.” Carmilla said. 

Carter huffed before nodding, letting go of Carmilla’s hand as they reached the sidewalk leading into the park. 

They walked over to a picnic table near the lake so Carmilla could sit and still be able to see Carter as she fed the ducks. Hearing her phone go off, Carmilla pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw that it was Laura. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey, I’m on break and was wondering if you guys wanted some company?” Laura said.

“Of course, we just got to the park. Carter is already getting into mischief.” she said, watching as the small brunette slipped her shoes off and rolled her pant legs up to step into the water.

“Is she in the water again?” Laura asked.

“Just about ready to get in actually.” 

“I’ll be there in ten.”

“Can’t wait.” Carmilla said before hanging up. She watched as Carter ripped off pieces of bread and threw them towards the ducks that were swimming. She looked down at her phone, checking her email when she heard a high pitched squeal. She looked up, pocketing her phone as she noticed Carter running towards her, the loaf of bread clutched in her hand. 

Carmilla raised a brow, confused, when she saw a huge goose chasing Carter. Her eyes widened as she met Carter half way, grabbing her hand and running towards the closest tree. She pushed Carter up onto a branch before pulling herself up onto it.

XXX

Ten minutes later Carmilla continued to glare down at the goose that was practically camped out down by the trunk beneath their feet.

“Carm?” Laura called out.

Carmilla gritted her teeth, great, just great. “Up here.” she bit out.

Carter clutched Carmilla’s shirt in her hand, afraid to fall.

Laura neared the tree, looking up and stifled a laugh. “What are you doing up there?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “The devil’s mascot chased us up here.”

Laura looked over at the goose that was clearly glaring up at Carmilla and Carter. “You let a goose tree you?” she asked in amusement. “Just have Carter throw down the rest of the bread, that’s all it wants anyways.”

Carter huffed, “The bread was for the duckies!” 

Laura shrugged, “The duckies can share.”

Carter pouted out her bottom lip, before reaching into the bread sleeve and dropping the remaining slices down to the goose. 

They watched as it snagged the bread and waddled off, leaving Laura to chuckle as she watched Carmilla slip off of the branch and then turn to help Carter down.

“You’re ridiculous.” Laura said when Carmilla turned to her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Those things can bite, you know.”

Laura began to laugh even harder, “And to think I once thought you were a total badass.”

Carmilla growled lowly before feeling a little hand grip onto hers. 

“I’m hungry.” Carter said.

Carmilla nodded, looking over at Laura. “Have time to stop home for a grilled cheese?”

Laura looked down to her watch before shrugging, “I think I can manage that.”

Carmilla nodded, “Good, because you’re cooking.”

Laura raised a brow, “Oh, am I?”

Carmilla began to walk with Carter towards the exit. “Yeah, that’s the price you have to pay for making fun of me.” she said over her shoulder.

Laura shook her head, grinning. It had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	3. Allergy Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carter are overcome with allergies, and Carmilla takes care of them.

Carmilla woke up to the sound of coughing, followed by someone blowing their nose. Cracking her eyes open slowly, she rolled over to see Laura sitting up in bed with the box of tissues nestled in between her legs.

“You okay, cupcake?” Carmilla asked groggily; it couldn’t have been past five in the morning. 

Laura sniffled, her nose clearly stuffed. “Allergies.” she answered, because it wasn’t a yes but it wasn’t a no either. From what Carmilla had learned about allergies over the years is that they were horrible and might as well be classified as a cold, because they made you feel like shit.

“Do you need me to go to the store and get anything?” Carmilla asked slowly. 

Laura shook her head, “Not right now, just go back to bed.”

Carmilla nodded, curling back up around her pillow when she heard little feet pad into the room. 

“Mommy!” Carter whined, her nose clearly stuffed too from the sound of her voice.

Carmilla sat up, “Yeah, bumblebee?” 

“My head hurts.” Carter grumbled as she clambered up into the bed, wedging herself in between the two of them.

Carmilla looked over at Laura, “Looks like she has it too.”

“Momma’s head hurts too?” Carter asked curiously.

“I’m fine.” Laura said, wiping her nose with a tissue before balling it up and grabbing a fresh one from the box.

Carmilla wrapped an arm around Carter’s waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Keep Momma company while I get a shower and head to the store, don’t need to be a carrier monkey.”

“I’m the monkey.” Carter corrected.

Carmilla smirked, pressing one more kiss to Carter’s dark ringlets, before standing up from the bed. Her legs immediately broke out in goosebumps as she headed towards the bathroom to get a shower. Spring had just arrived not even two weeks ago, and it had already dug it’s nails into her girlfriend and their daughter. Perfect.

XXX

Carmilla strolled down the aisle of the drugstore, looking around for a new box of Claritin and tissues, grabbing a bag of cough drops as she passed them on the shelf.

With her arms full of allergy prevention products, Carmilla set them down onto the counter and waited for the cashier to ring her up.

“Allergy season hit you pretty hard, huh?” The cashier asked from their spot behind the counter as they scanned and bagged the items. 

Carmilla nodded as she pulled out her wallet, “Yeah, my girlfriend and our daughter are both at home sniffling like their noses are going to fall off.”

The cashier chuckled before placing the last bag of cough drops into the bag, “$14.43.” 

Carmilla handed over the money and took her bag. “Thanks.”

The cashier nodded, placing the money into the register. “Hey, a trick my mom always used was put honey and lemon in hot tea. It helps with a sore throat and sinuses.” 

Carmilla smiled her thanks before wishing them a good day and leaving the store.

XXX

When Carmilla reached the house, she went immediately to the kitchen to make tea. It couldn’t hurt right?

Juggling two mugs and the plastic bag full of allergy goodies, she made her way back into the bedroom. 

Laura was leaning back against the headboard, eyes closed and a tissue jammed up her nose, another one balled up in her hand.

Carter was asleep, laying with her face pressed into Carmilla’s pillow. 

Carmilla walked around to Laura’s side, placing the mugs down on the nightstand before pressing a kiss to Laura’s forehead. It was a bit warm from the exertion of sneezing her brains out.

Laura’s eyes fluttered open as she pulled the tissue out from her nostril. “Hey baby.” 

Carmilla smiled, placing a soothing hand on her girlfriend’s covered knee. “I picked up some things, and here, I made you tea.”

Laura took the cup from the brunette, sipping it gingerly as a brow raised in question. “Honey?”

Carmilla nodded, “And lemon. The cashier at the store said it helps with sore throat and sinuses.”

Laura smirked, taking another sip before setting it back down. “Thank you.”

“I made some for the little gremlin, but she’s out cold.” 

Laura looked over at Carter and shook her head, “Ever since you watched that movie everyone’s a gremlin to you.”

“Hey, at least I hadn’t watched it before Carter was born, I would have argued that Gizmo was a perfectly good name for a little girl.” Carmilla joked.

Laura laughed, “Motherhood has really turned you soft.”

Carmilla’s eyes slid back over to her girlfriend’s grinning face, fighting a smile of her own she picked up a throw pillow and smacked her with it. “Shut up.”

“I mean honey in tea, really?” Laura said between muffled giggles due to the pillow being shoved over her face.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I just didn’t want you to not be able to make out later.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Laura said, pushing the pillow away from her face and weaving their fingers together. “I love that you’re a huge softy.” 

“I am not a softy.”

“And I’m not addicted to chocolate.”

Carmilla scoffed, “Now that’s just a ridiculous comparison.”

Laura shrugged, “It’s true, I have an unhealthy relationship with chocolate, and you are hopelessly in love with me and our daughter.”

Carmilla sighed, relenting. “I do love the both of you, but let’s not jump to conclusions about your sugar habits.”

Laura grabbed the pillow that she had previously put aside and smacked Carmilla upside the head with it. “Rude!” 

Carmilla chuckled, dodging the blow and wrapping her arms around Laura’s waist and holding her down against the bed so she was unable to move. 

“Can I wrestle to?” Carter said excitedly, hopping up onto Carmilla’s back and wrapping her tiny and stubby arms around her neck. 

Carmilla laughed a deep belly laugh into Laura’s shoulder, leaning up and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s neck. “You’re right, I am hopelessly in love with the two of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about songfics? Also I'm thinking about writing a military Clexa au after Bad Blood. Thoughts?


	4. Suds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla take a bath after a long day of stress.

Carmilla shut the door to Carter’s room quietly. She had just gotten Carter to fall asleep, and was on her way to check on Laura. 

The blonde had come home stressed from work, something about a teleprompter short-circuiting during the broadcast. Carmilla had given her the dinner she had kept warm in the oven, and told her to run a bath when she was done eating.

Carmilla entered the bedroom, and then into the attached bathroom. 

Laura lay submerged in bubbles, the lights off with candles lit on every surface. Her head was back and eyes closed, soaking up as much peace and quiet as she could. She loved her job, but it was a busy one full of people that weren’t always the most honest and kind-hearted.

“Well don’t you look relaxed.” Carmilla said as she shut the bathroom door behind her and began to disrobe.

Laura opened her eyes slowly, stretching her arms to try and soothe the ache in her bones. “Hardly.”

Carmilla’s lips quirked up into a smile as she finished removing her clothes and kicking them aside. “Do you need anything before I get in? Another glass of wine?” She asked, noticing that the wine glass was nearly empty. 

Laura shook her head lazily, “All I need right now is you.” 

Carmilla grinned, nodding her head as she motioned for Laura to slide up so she could climb in behind her. “Good to know that I’m still needed.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You’re always needed. You made dinner and put our daughter to bed. Tell me that’s not being needed.”

Carmilla chuckled lowly in her ear, “I meant that you still want me to take baths with you.”

Laura leaned back into her, “How could I not want to? You’re the perfect body pillow.”

Carmilla nibbled at the blonde’s ear in retaliation as Laura giggled. 

“So what really happened at work, was it Hank again?” Carmilla asked after a moment, leaning back against the tub.

Laura sighed, weaving and unweaving her fingers with Carmilla’s. “He’s just always undermining me ever since that dinner party. I’m not saying it’s you’re fault, because that time in the bathroom was great. I’ll always have the memory of you on your knees in front of me while in that tight black dress for my private times.”

Carmilla kissed the side of Laura’s neck while rolling her eyes. “Just because he saw us come out of the bathroom doesn’t mean he knew what we were doing. Even if he did know, him bringing it up is sexual harassment and I will kick his ass if you’d let me.”

“Kicking asses isn’t always the answer, Carm.”

“It’s effective.” Carmilla grumbled.

Laura shook her head, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yes, but I’m yours, so what does that make you?”

Laura turned her head to face a smirk and a perfectly plucked and cocked eyebrow. “An idiot.”

Carmilla grinned, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Laura said before continuing, “Thanks for the company, I don’t think we’ve shared a bath since Carter was at LaF and Perry’s months ago.”

“Then I better step up my game and make it memorable, huh?”

Laura nodded, kissing Carmilla once more. “I’m feeling better already.” she said against her lips.

“Good, I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com
> 
> Planned future works: clexa military au & hollstein apartment au


	5. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura both have their time to talk with Carter about their biggest fears and expectations.

Laura lay awake long after Carmilla had fallen asleep. The baby was kicking again, they had been kicking all day.

Carmilla had offered to stay up with her, but Laura had told her not to worry. They still had two months before the baby was due. They had decided to keep the gender of the child a surprise, and had both agreed on the name Carter because it was cute and not at all because of Peggy Carter. 

The blonde ran a hand over her stomach, feeling the baby shift slightly beneath her touch. “Hey, Carter.” she crooned softly. 

Carmilla shifted in the bed, rolling onto her side facing away from Laura.

Laura froze, waiting a moment to make sure Carmilla was actually asleep before whispering once more. “Your mom is working really hard to build your crib.” she mentioned, looking back over at Carmilla’s sleeping form.

Carmilla had been working at home a lot lately, deciding that she would stay home with Carter once Laura was cleared to go back to work. She was the reason that the majority of Carter’s room was furnished. Laura was becoming more and more tired when she got home from work, and usually ended up going to bed early. Carmilla surprising hadn’t argued with her once about it.

“She already loves you so much.” Laura continued. She felt tears building up in the corners of her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. “She’s going to be such a good mother, I just know it. She might even end up being better than me.” she laughed lightly. “Your mother is the most stubborn and straightforward woman I’ve ever met, and she has a heart of gold. It’s been banged up and tarnished, but I think between you and me, we can make it shine again.”

Carmilla let out a tiny breath as she curled around the yellow pillow that Laura had officially given her, and now forever had a place on the brunette’s side of the bed.

Laura smiled to herself, rubbing her stomach one final time as she whispered, “We can’t wait to meet you. You’re going to change everything.”

XXX

Carmilla climbed slowly into bed the following night so as not to wake her girlfriend. She had finally finished building the crib and was more than ready to sleep for three days like she used to. She had pretended not to hear Laura talking to Carter the night before, but couldn’t help but smile now thinking about it. The mother of her child had stayed up whispering to their child late into the night talking about her. It made her heart swell to the biggest capacity possible just thinking about how much her life was going to change come two months from now.

She figured it wouldn’t hurt to do some talking of her own. She rolled over slowly, making sure that Laura was snoring. She couldn’t fake that snore even if she tried, Carmilla had spent one too many nights listening to it as it strangely lolled her to sleep. 

She slowly dropped her hand onto Laura’s protruding stomach, waiting to feel the kick she normally felt. Smiling widely at the familiar push, Carmilla whispered, “Your mom really overestimates me, she has a lot of faith in someone who hated kids until recently.” 

She shifted in the bed, knowing Laura was a sound sleeper. “She is very emotional too, which is good because I don’t necessarily know how to get in touch with my own emotions.” She waited a moment, listening to Laura’s deep intakes of breath, biting her lip. “I just don’t want to screw up, ya know?” 

Carmilla moved her hand slowly to rub bellow Laura’s belly button. “I just want to be the best mom possible, and I’m not sure I can do that, not after everything that’s happened. I still have a bounty on my head I’m sure. Someone bigger and more powerful than mother will come for me eventually, and I don’t want you or Laura to be leverage or collateral damage. I don’t ever want to have to leave you two either.” 

Carmilla leaned down to press a kiss over Laura’s tank top, right where Carter had last kicked. “And I’m gonna fight like hell to make sure that not to happen, and to make sure that I’m everything you’ll ever need me to be, because I’m gonna be Super Mom.” Carmilla shook her head, she had been spending way too much time with Laura apparently. 

Laying down, Carmilla whispered, “Good night, Carter. I love you.” and she knew that she was going to make it. Her and Laura would make it, all three of them would.

XXX

Laura shoved Carmilla’s shoulder lightly, forcing her to roll over.

Carmilla groaned, refusing to open her eyes as she pulled the yellow pillow over her face to block out the sunlight cascading through the curtains.

“Come on Super Mom, don’t you want to make me breakfast?” Laura asked innocently.

Carmilla sat up quickly, the pillow falling into her lap as she pointed an accusatory finger at her girlfriend. “You were snoring!”

Laura laughed a deep belly laugh, “I didn’t take a theater class at Silas for nothing.”

Carmilla growled, flopping back into the sheets. “If you ever tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“What makes you think anyone would believe you over me?” 

“Because the minute Carter is born, you’re dead!” Carmilla declared as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, pushing her back into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know :)
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	6. Hunger Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is hungry and Carmilla is whipped.

Laura rolled over to face Carmilla's side of the bed. "Carm?"

"Yes, cupcake?" Carmilla asked tiredly, her voice muffled by the pillow she currently had her face pressed into. 

"Can you go get me a taco?" The blonde asked, biting her lip. 

Carmilla rolled over to face her pregnant girlfriend, "Just one single taco?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "More like ten." 

Carmilla sighed, nodding her head. "Anything else, because I'm not doing what we did last time." Carmilla had gotten up two nights ago in her bra and panties, slipping on her trench coat, and ventured out to the corner store to get Laura ice cream. When she had gotten back, Laura had woken her up again an hour later for mac and cheese. 

Laura thought for a moment, lips pursed, before her eyes lit up, "I could really go for a corn dog too." 

Carmilla nodded groggily, "Coming right up."

XXX

Carmilla returned an hour later to find Laura sitting up in bed watching Netflix.

She slipped out of her coat and shoes, handing the bag of tacos to Laura, before going into the kitchen to cook the corn dog. She had gone to a supermarket to get the box you can put in the freezer. She was more than sure that this would happen again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the Cophine reference?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	7. Paint Fumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla decorate the nursery.

"Laura, for the thousandth time, we are not painting Carter's room yellow." Carmilla said from her spot behind the cart. 

Laura peeked around the corner of the aisle, "But look how perfectly it'll go with these stencils!" 

"We're not getting those either." Carmilla said, eyeing the elephant stencils like she wanted to set them on fire, the only thing keeping her from doing so was the fact that Laura was holding them. Her eyes traveled up to her girlfriend's pout and and sighed, "Fine, but not yellow." 

Laura's face brightened like the total manipulator she is. "I was thinking blues anyways, it's calming and would definitely fit the elephants better." 

Carmilla rolled her eyes, standing up straight. "Fine, I'll go get the paint."

XXX

"Seriously Carm, just let me help!" Laura whined from her spot in the hallway.

Carmilla shook her head, "Paint fumes are bad for Carter." 

"Then I'll wear a mask." 

"Well you'll look awfully funny wearing a mask for no reason." 

Laura groaned, leaning back against the wall outside of the nursery and pouted. 

Carmilla rolled the sleeves up on her flannel and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Time to get to work.

XXX

Hours later, Carmilla stepped back from the wall, studying her work. Not too bad for a little tyke's room. She looked over her shoulder at Laura who had fallen asleep while sitting in the hallway.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her flannel, wiping the paint off her hands before tossing it into the corner of the room. She'll get it later. 

"Come on Laura, let's get you into bed." She mused as she lifted the blonde gently into her arms. 

"Are you done painting?" Laura asked sleepily. 

Carmilla hummed an affirmative before pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"You didn't screw up the stenciling, did you?" 

Carmilla chuckled lowly, "No darling, every elephant has its trunk." 

Laura snuggled further into the brunette's arms as they reached their bedroom door. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	8. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura has morning sickness and Carmilla holds her hair.

Carmilla woke to the sound of vomiting.

She woke up quickly; it wasn’t normal to hear that sound because Laura rarely got drunk enough to puke. She climbed out of bed, sucking in a breath when she felt the cold hardwood beneath her feet.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar as Carmilla rapt her knuckles against the doorframe. “Babe, are you okay in there?” 

“I’m fine, just go back to bed; it’s early.” Laura’s voice seeped through the crack.

“I’ve seen you blow chunks before, Laura.”

“Real charming Carmilla, it really paints a nice picture of what our relationship has come to.”

“Hey, I let you pee with the door open.”

“That’s only for when I can’t wait for commercial!” Laura defended.

“You’re hormonal, I’m coming in.” Carmilla pushed the door the rest of the way open to find Laura sat down next to the toilet, hands on her knees. 

Carmilla moved over to her girlfriend slowly, lowering herself down onto the tile floor beside her. “Have I told you yet that motherhood looks really good on you?”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Please, I’m throwing up my entire stomach right now.”

Carmilla smiled lightly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the blonde’s hairline. “And yet you’re more beautiful then the day I barged in on you at Silas.”

“You were always such a kiss ass.”

Carmilla laughed, “With an ass like yours, can you really blame me?”

Laura smirked, “Just wait until I start yoga again.”

Carmilla hummed in appreciation before she noticed Laura’s face pale as she leaned back over the toilet to throw up again.

“Here, I’ll hold your hair.” Carmilla said, moving behind her girlfriend to pull her hair away from her face.

Laura chuckled lightly after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“What’s so funny?”

“You know you’ve got it made when you have someone willing to hold your hair back while you vomit.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky I love you, because sometimes you’re just an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Just four more chapters left!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	9. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla talk baby names.

“What should we name our kid?” Carmilla asked suddenly as they sat curled up on the couch. 

Laura sat up, shocked, “You want to do this now? I literally just peed on the stick five hours ago.”

Carmilla immediately grew defensive, “I like to be prepared, what of it?”

Laura chuckled, nuzzling into the brunette’s neck, “I love when you blush.”

“Vampires don’t blush.”

“Then what would you call all of that redness in your cheeks?”

“Frustration.” Carmilla huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest in aggravation.

Laura rolled her eyes, looking back at the television. “I like names that are traditionally boy names for girls and vice-versa, plus they’re gender neutral.”

Carmilla’s ears perked up at that, so they were actually going to toss names around. “What did you have in mind?” she asked casually so as not to sound like she was excited, even though the word wasn’t even the beginning of what she was currently feeling. 

“I really like Spencer and Logan for girls.”

“And for boys?”

“Riley and Jordan are pretty nice.”

Carmilla thought for a moment, watching as Peggy run across screen with Angie. “What about Carter?” she asked suddenly, not in the slightest inspired by the woman on the screen.

Laura sat up, leaning away from Carmilla to look down at her. “Are you sure it’s not because you have the hots for Hayley Atwell?” she asked wearily.

Carmilla smirked, “The only person I have the hots for is sitting right in front of me.” 

Laura pursed her lips, “I’ll think about it.” she then leaned back down to cuddle back into the brunette’s side. 

“You like it.” Carmilla whispered into her hair in a sing-song tone. 

Laura rolled her eyes, “I sure hope that in nine months time I won’t be taking care of two kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	10. Battle Scars and Mortal Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla donates bone marrow in order to have a biological child with Laura.

Carmilla laced her fingers with Laura’s as they passed through the hospital’s double doors.

The procedure was a bit time consuming, and called for anesthesia.

“Are you sure?” Laura asked as they got signed in.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Laura you’ve been asking me the same question for months now. I want to have a child with you, yes I’m sure.”

“We don’t have to do this though, we can just find a donor.”

Carmilla shook her head, “I want this baby to be a part of both of us.” she clasped Laura’s hand in hers. “I want her to look like you and act like me.” she chuckled.

Laura rolled her eyes, “It’s not build-a-child, Carm.”

Carmilla leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Laura’s cheek. “I’ll be happy no matter what our child looks like.”

Laura smiled, “You better be.”

“Ms. Karnstein?” A nurse asked, looking down at their clipboard and then out at the waiting room full of patients.

Carmilla stood to her feet, wiping her palms on her thighs. 

They followed the nurse back into a room where they set Carmilla up with a hospital gown and instructed her to lay on her stomach.

“I’ll be right back.” The nurse said, shutting the door behind them.

Laura sat in a chair beside the table. “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever looked so hot.” she teased.

Carmilla smirked, “I can make anything look hot.” 

Laura rolled her eyes, wishing it weren’t true. She was the luckiest girl alive to have found someone equal parts committed, attractive, and in love with her. Some people aren’t even able to find that in an entire lifetime let alone just nineteen years (she was twenty five now). 

“You ready for the anesthesia, Ms. Karnstein?” The nurse had returned with an anesthesiologist. 

Carmilla nodded her head before turning quickly back to Laura, “I don’t want you filming any of this while I’m hopped up on drugs.”

Laura nodded her head, of course she wouldn’t film it. She’d never go against her love’s request.

XXX

“You seriously said that?!” LaF asked before doubling over in laughter. 

Carmilla’s ears tipped red with embarrassment from where she glared in the corner of the couch. 

Laura had filmed the entire thing. 

Carmilla had just declared herself tampon queen and had requested a crown made of them.

The brunette turned to her girlfriend. “You’re dead to me.”

Laura giggled, “Well you’re already dead to me.”

“She got you there.” LaF said before turning back to the television screen.

Carmilla shook her head, smiling lightly to herself. She was kind of glad Laura had filmed it, you know for posterity’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more left! What do you think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	11. The Day of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is born.

Carmilla ran around the house that much like a chicken with its head cut off for comparison. Not two minutes ago, Laura’s water had broken, causing the brunette to frantically go searching for the packed bag they had put together two nights ago.

This was it, Carmilla thought. She was now officially responsible for the life of another entirely by choice. This was all so new to her, and completely outside of her comfort zone.

“Carm?” Laura called from where she stood by the front door.

“Coming, coming.” Carmilla said, throwing the bag over her shoulder and meeting the blonde back out in the foyer. “You ready?” she then asked, nervously bouncing from foot to foot.

Laura smirked at how much of a mess Carmilla had become in two seconds flat. It was truly something to witness. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

XXX

After nearly hitting seven different people with the car, Carmilla managed to park and get Laura into the hospital.

They quickly got her into a room and Carmilla into scrubs so that she could be in the room when Carter was born.

There were so many people, it made Carmilla’s chest tighten in excitement when she was finally ushered into the room with Laura. She stood beside the blonde, taking her hand in hers and leaning down to kiss right behind her ear. “You can squeeze as hard as you want to, won’t hurt me one bit.” she said, smiling, before standing back up.

The labor didn’t take as long as what Carmilla has suspected. She had read all of the books pertaining to labor and delivery, but she could never have been prepared for the actual moment that her and Laura’s daughter was born into the world. 

One moment Laura was huffing and pushing, holding onto her hand tightly enough to crush it, and the next relief and tiredness rushed over the blonde’s face as the sound of a newborn crying filled the room.

Tears sprung to Carmilla’s eyes just from the sound. She hadn’t cried in months, so when she started to cry, she was incapable of stopping.

“Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” The doctor asked her.

Carmilla nodded her head quickly before a nurse pressed the instrument into her hand to do so. She got a glimpse of Carter as the nurse took her away to clean her up. She was beautiful, more beautiful than anything she had ever seen with the exception of Laura. The bloody newborn already had a hold on her heart, and she couldn’t wait to hold her. 

Laura pushed out the placenta, and then was able to rest. She had done wonderfully, and Carmilla had told her as much. 

When it was time for the nurse to hand over Carter, Carmilla was shaking. She was so nervous she could throw up. Taking the little girl gently in her hands, Carmilla looked down at the little bundle of joy. She had a full head of near black hair, curls tucked neatly beneath a pink hospital cap. Her eyes were closed, but Carmilla just had a feeling once they were open, she would be looking at Laura’s eyes.

Laura watched in awe as Carmilla slowly lowered herself into the chair beside the hospital bed, murmuring sweet nothings to Carter as she pressed gentle kisses to her cheek. Laura’s heart had never felt so full, she could wait to hold her daughter, if it meant she got to watch Carmilla change before her eyes into a new mommy. 

Laura brushed tears away from her eyes as she leaned back exhaustedly against the pillow. She could watch Carmilla forever, and even more so now with Carter in her arms. She knew she never had to worry, because Carmilla would rather suffer through a million painful coffin burials, than to allow anything to happen to Carter. 

Carmilla looked up at the sound of sniffling, smiling brightly at her girlfriend. “What?” she asked, noticing her tears. She knew they were joyful tears to match her own. 

Laura shook her head, “Sometimes I still think I need to be pinched.”

Carmilla let out a wet chuckle, “You’re telling me. I never thought I was capable of this much love.”

Laura’s eyes softened even more at the brunette’s words before looking down at Carter, “She looks just like you.”

Carmilla nodded, her chin wobbling beneath a well hidden sob. “She does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Are you excited or dreading it?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter's first nap at home.

“Carm, the house is fine.” Laura said exasperatedly. Carmilla had been fawning over her and Carter all morning. “You were here this morning.” Laura continued.

“It’s been a couple hours though. Better safe than sorry, just wait here.” Carmilla said, pulling the keys from the ignition and climbing out of the car.

Laura rolled her eyes as she watched her girlfriend skulk towards the front door and unlock it. 

Five minutes later, Carmilla returned to the car, opening the blonde’s door for her, before unbuckling Carter from the back seat.

“Coast was clear?” Laura teased.

Carmilla ignored her, handing her Carter and grabbing the bag in the trunk.

Carmilla had held Carter for hours until she grew hungry and needed to hand her over to Laura. After her feeding, she practically had to beat Carmilla off with a stick to have some of her own time with their daughter.

Carmilla led them into the house and unpacked the bag as Laura took Carter to her new room. 

Opening the door, Laura cooed, “Look how pretty your room is, Mommy did it all by herself.” 

“So I’m Mommy?” Carmilla’s voice husked out from the hallway. Her voice had a slight tremor to it, her eyes holding more than just joy, worry swam with it.

Laura nodded, “Yes.”

Carmilla’s lips quirked up into a smile, the lines in her forehead smoothing out. Laura knew it was something the brunette had never been expected to be told. 

Laura looked down at Carter in her arms, she was asleep cradled in the crook of her arm. “I guess you’ll see your new room when you wake up.”

Carmilla watched from her spot in the doorframe as Laura laid Carter down for her first nap in the house. She felt like if she were to enter the room, that she would shatter the moment into shards of glass, proving that this all was in fact a dream and she would wake in the coffin choking on a past lover's blood with a heart torn to shreds from the lack of care. 

Laura looked up from the crib, “What’s wrong?”

Carmilla shook her head, “Nothing.” It was certainly not nothing; it was anything but nothing.

Laura raised a brow, giving her a knowing look. “I think we deserve a nap of our own, don’t you think?”

Carmilla smiled, nodding her head. “Anything you want.”

Laura held out her hand, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

XXX

Crawling into bed, Laura leaned her head back on Carmilla’s chest. If it weren’t for her shallow breathing, Laura would think she was asleep. “You’re going to be a great mom. I know you’re worried, but I’m not. I just know you’re going to be amazing. Since when has my gut ever been wrong anyways?”

“Almost every single time.” Carmilla breathed.

Laura shook her head, “Not this time.”

Carmilla stayed silent, her hand stroking Laura’s hair as she stared up at the ceiling. In a few hours time Carter would wake and their real parenting would begin. Carmilla would give it her all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Porky Pig voice* That's all folks!
> 
> Alright, so I've decided mostly because I can't stop thinking of ideas for this, that this is going to be part one in a series called The Carter Chronicles. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this ending!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think?
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
